Lies and a Love Triangle
by DemonRider404
Summary: Soul's true sexuality is his biggest secret; Black*Star's is that he's painfully in love with him. He stays awake all night thinking about him. Then, right when Black*Star is about to break, Soul makes the biggest mistake of his life. When Black*Star sees his best friend in tears, can he stay strong for him? Or will his jealousy and misery cost Soul's life?


**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Hm. I think it's time to write a SoulStar romance, eh?**

**DragonRider: Well, I think a break from pure SoulStar **_**porn **_**would be nice.**

**DR: Hey! That was all spur of the moment.**

**NightMare: I love the storyline. You oughta go with it.**

**DragonRider: But…**

**DR: But what?**

**DragonRider: Just don't go with your usual long-ass disclaimer that says absolutely nothing about you not owning Soul Eater, like it's supposed to.**

* * *

**A/N: I figured it was about time for a SoulStar romance story, since there's almost nothing on them, and they're my favorite yaoi couple! :D So, enjoy the cheesy boy-boy romance! :D**

Lies and a Love Triangle

**Chapter 1:**

Soul was surrounded by his usual throng of fangirls. The young Deathscythe, though he didn't exactly enjoy all this attention, had a sexy smirk on his face, leaning back against the locker. This happened every day; he knew how to go through with it. Just keep the sexy smirk on, flirt back…just go with it, he told himself. He eyed one particularly pretty girl, who he assumed was maybe a freshman. He himself was a junior.

He trailed his eyes down the girl's body before coming back up to rest on her face, decorated with a nervous smile and dusted with a rosy blush. He smiled at her, and her blue eyes went wider than they already were, her blush darkening. Then, she walked up to him, taking his silent invitation, sashaying her hips. Soul kept his eyes on hers all the time, even as she pressed herself against into his side (as many of them would often do) and giggled, trailing a finger down his chest, making him shiver slightly when she crossed his still-sensitive scar.

While he was dealing with his normal set of girly fans, Soul was unaware of the single one that didn't join the rest of the giggling crowd. The one that was hiding back in the shadows, watching jealously as Soul slid his arm around the freshman girl at his side. This particular admirer of his never actually appeared in Soul's little club, just stood back out of sight and watched as he flirted away with the other girls. This one was actually very close to Soul, which made it almost ironic that he didn't notice the pained affection in those blue-green eyes.

The crowd had pretty much dispersed by now; they knew Soul had made his choice for the day, though they still threw glares and pained looks his way. He murmured something in the freshman girl's ear, and she giggled, her face turning even darker red as Soul tilted her chin up. Their lips met; a hand came up and grabbed the fabric covering its owner's chest. Pain flashed in green-blue eyes. A whimper threatened to escape Soul's secret admirer.

"No," a voice whispered, "I can't lose it now. He can't be mine, and I need to come to grips with that. Who am I kidding?" the voice groaned as its owner slumped against a wall. "I'm a god. I could get him if I really wanted…but I know he can't love me like that."

A glance back at Soul, another wince as Soul's arms wrap tightly around the girl, her forcing her tongue past his lips. The hidden person that had been admiring Soul sighed, standing up straight and walking away. Why did he bother watching Soul with his fangirls if he knew it would only hurt him further?

But, as close as he was to Soul, even the heartbroken Black*Star knew nothing of Soul's darkest secret…

* * *

Soul was glad to finally be able to walk away from the heated make-out session with the naïve freshman girl. He turned a corner and slumped against the wall, sighing.

Why the hell did he go through this every day? Why did he force himself to put up this painstaking façade? What good did it do him? Soul looked to his left, and his heart stopped. A tall, well-built senior boy stood down the hallway, chatting with a friend. As soon as Soul recognized the blond boy, his heart rate started up again, only about four times faster than it had been before.

Aaron Tyler. Soul's biggest crush since freshman year. Of course, Soul could never tell anybody about it; his sexuality was his biggest secret. He put up the pretense of being tough and all into his fangirls and girls in general, but really, he was just a shy guy who was scared of being made fun of for being gay.

He bit his lip. Couldn't get caught staring. Had to get to class. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he ducked his head and strode past Aaron and his friend, heading off to the class he was supposed to be in about five minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's really short, but...I guess this chapter was just to introduce the basic issue here. Stay tuned, you guys! c;**


End file.
